


The Dark Saber Trilogy

by lordhadrian



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/M, Forbidden Love, Jedi, Jedi Code, Mandalorian, Planet Naboo (Star Wars), Romance, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Sith, Sith Shenanigans, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3881806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordhadrian/pseuds/lordhadrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A journey to find and possess the fabled Dark Saber begins with conflict on Naboo in the AU Star Wars Trilogy of Tales</p><p>The journey of the Dark saber begins when the corrupt King Varuna plots to find the saber in an old ruin and eliminate two Jedi, Master Sifo Dya and his padawan, Anakin Skywalker.</p><p>Darth Tyranus also seeks the Dark Saber to thwart the plans of Darth Sidious.</p><p>Plots are complicated when a group of Mandalorians led by Jango Fett and Satine Kryze also appear to want the saber.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Temple of the Lizard King

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely alternate Universe.
> 
> 13 year old Anakin is padawan to Master Sifo Dyas on Naboo, and is in love with the Fiance of King Veruna, Padme.
> 
> Satine Kryze is in full Mandolorian warrior mode rather than a pacifist, and is in league with Jango and Pre Viszla for the Dark Saber.
> 
> This trilogy explores the power struggles of several factions to control the fabled Dark Saber of legend.

THE DARKSABER TRILOGY

 

PART 1: Temple of The Lizard King

 

The Naboo moon of Rori was full on that night of Dark Destiny. Naboo had become a chess board, and the fates of several Kings were at stake. The Night of Dark Destiny was not so much a Gungan holiday but a cautionary day for those proud people. A time when Gungan children were frightened by tales of unnatural things that happened in the swamps of Naboo.

Of course, most of the tales they were taught were nothing more than legends that amused the parents. Most were just legend.

On this night, a shuttle of alien origin landed in a sacred Gungan field, where Hypon, the High Priest of a malevolent Gungan cult, waited.

The shuttle let out a whining as it retracted its black wings, its landing gear settling into the softness of the swamp mud.The exit plank lowered, and a shadowed, hooded figure marched out to the Gungan cultist delegation.

Hypon, with bloodshot eyes and grinning teeth yellowed by years of living in exile from decent Gungan society, chewed on a small mushroom to stimulate his senses. He needed all his wits about him when it came to dealing with the Sith.

"Lord Tyranus" Hypon bowed. His gathering bowed with respect as well. "Weesa be welcoming you. Shudde M'ell be blessing you with eternal Darkness!"

"We are delighted, Hypon, Father of the Cthonians! And greetings from my Master, Plagueis!"

Darth Tyranus did not show his face from under his hood, but spoke elegantly as a young man, possibly in his 30s. Apprentice to the great Master of Life and Death, Darth Plagueis, Tyranus' many schemes and motivations led to only one ultimate goal: Revenge against the traitor, Darth Sidious.

Tonight, on the night of Dark Destiny, Tyranus and Hypon would join together in a quest for a relic that is sought after by many, one that would symbolize greatness and terror.

Tyranus would make it his, and Hypon was more than happy to help with the cause. The Gungan Priest welcomed a connection to the old Sith ways secreted by Plagueis, and looked forward to the day the Sith would reward him with a kingdom of his own. Namely, the planet itself.

"Meesa know the way, am bringing you to the Temple of da creepy one, da Lizard King!"

Tyranus smiled under his hood "Yes! and by the full moon's guidance I shall see the Dark Saber in my hands. So many Jedi and Sith have fallen to its blade. I intend to uphold such a tradition!"

Hypon led the way, with Tyranus by his side and almost a hundred dark followers behind them.

The swamp was hazardous to the unprepared, full of madness and creatures that hungered for flesh. Hypon's powers and Tyranus' Sith skills would clear a path to the ancient half sunken Temple.

 

Plagueis set things in motion by sending Tyranus, but these actions did not go unnoticed.

Darth Sidious was as cunning as he was ruthless. He was very aware of Tyranus' arrival, and he himself had searched for the legendary Dark Saber. One of his greatest reasons for settling on Naboo was to search for the relic, among other agendas.

Sidious had the advantage of a head start in his search, but tensions between the humans of the Kingdom of Naboo and the Gungan people had strained and thwarted his efforts to find the Temple of the Lizard King.

High Priest Hypon did not deem Sidious worthy, and hated the humans who ruled the surface, particularly the current ruler, King Varuna.

 

 

In the palace of Theed, King Varuna of the Naboo moved swiftly to his throne room. News of Hypon's activities were reported to him by his spy network, and Varuna called forth a regiment of palace guards and his Jedi advisor, Master Sifo Dyas.

Guard captain Panaka and the Jedi Master walked together through the cavernous hallways, followed by Sifo Dyas' young padawan, 13 year old Anakin Skywalker.

"The King says he has found evidence that the rogue Gungan, Hypon, is causing mischief in the swamps to the west. I suppose we should handle this, though I personally think it is a matter for those Gungans and Boss Nass!"

"Patience, Captain." Sifo Dyas smiled "If we can administer justice-" Sifo Dyas yawned, still waking up from his meditative sleep "-even at 11pm, I think the people of Naboo and the Gungans can appreciate our efforts."

Panaka frowned "I was looking forward to a quiet night!"

They entered the throne room, where Varuna had already lined up the Captain's men.

"Wow, they've got the new zemo-42 carbines!" Anakin smiled at the shiny new guns the guards held.

Sifo Dyas placed a patient hand on Anakin's shoulder "Shh, pay attention, padawan. This is an important mission."

"They're always important missions, Master!" Anakin semi whined, then found himself distracted by the nobles that gathered to hear the King speak. He locked eyes with the young Padme, who was being groomed to be future head of her noble house in the King's court. She was also being groomed to be Varuna's future wife.

Padme smiled at Anakin, he smiled back. She was 16, going on 30. Both of them were always feeling they had all the answers and yet knowing so little of how their world worked.

Varuna glanced at Padme and Anakin. He was over twice her age, and knew the two young ones were getting too familiar. Varuna was assured by Sifo Dyas that Jedi never dallied in such emotional pastimes, but the King's jealousy could not let go of the expressions Padme gave to Anakin that she would not impart to him.

"Hi" Anakin said in a cracked voice. She giggled as he blushed, 

embarrassed by the pains of his awkward youth. Just barely a teen and he felt the pressure of being around girls more than his constant training with Sifo Dyas. Being a Jedi was easy. A girl's smile was terrifying.

"Pay attention, Anakin" Sifo Dyas nudged him back to reality.

"Captain Panaka, Master Sifo Dyas. It is time to put to rest the fears our good people have of the scoundrel Hypon, who has plagued our surface ever since the Gungans exiled him to our lands. His cult and their worshiping of indescribable horrors must be put to an end tonight!"

The Captain and the Jedi bowed. Sifo Dyas stepped forward respectfully.

"Do we know where the Priest is at this moment?" Sifo Dyas had been assigned to Varuna in an advisory capacity. He and Varuna worked well together if only on an administrative level.

"There are legends of a half sunken Temple hidden in the swamps, and we have reason to believe Hypon is conducting horrible rituals there. I believe Hypon is attempting to possess the legendary Dark Sabe, a relic that belonged to your Jedi Order, Master Sifo Dyas! We must assume he and his followers will be hostile, and I would recommend readiness to use lethal force."

The crowd let out a small gasp. Normally the Gungans avoided the Humans, and violence was very rare, but they also feared Hypon as a sorceror of black arts. They would not be sorry to see him taken out by the good soldiers of the palace guard. Panaka saluted and followed the King out with the Jedi and the soldiers.

"My King" Sifo Dyas hesitated for a moment at the unexpected move. "Shouldn't you wait here and let us dispatch this mission?"

"Nonsense!" the King replied boisterously "I intend to nip this in the bud personally. I have my skilled Captain Panaka and two very capable Jedi. I have no reason to fear."

Something did not sit well in Sifo's expression, but he had no choice to follow the King's initiative.

Varuna smiled as he led the pack. With luck, he would use this opportunity to gain the DarkSaber for himself. Fortune favored the bold in his mind. He also felt it was a good opportunity for the young, brash Anakin to meet with an "unfortunate accident". Anakin's closeness to Padme was unacceptable, and he would reassert his will over everyone at the court at the expense of a young Jedi boy whose only crime was admiring a pretty girl from a distance.

Varuna stopped long enough to smile at Padme. "My dear, do not fear for me. I shall return, and soon, we will celebrate with a grand wedding that will be the envy of the whole Republic!"

Padme did not smile, but bowed respectfully. "My Lord."

Varuna walked on, knowing she did not love him, but they kept up appearances for the court. Padme could always feel Varuna's eyes on her, and it made her uncomfortable. He was not a completely unattractive man, but his ambitions were uncivilized, his demeanor with others held an arrogance, and his eyes upon her seemed to express rather lustful intentions that did not sit well.

For all her intelligence, combat training and skills as a diplomat and administrator in the court, she was still just a trophy to him, a conquest.

Senator Palpatine was scurrying from his bedchamber in a frantic effort to tie on his robe. "My Lord, do be reasonable! The swamps are dangerous, and we cannot risk your life in this foolish escapade!"

"It is not just a foolish escapade, old man!" Varuna waved off the buffoonish, half-awake Palpatine. "I intend to recover the Dark Saber before Hypon can use it for his mad schemes!"

Varuna and his group entered the hangar bay, where speeder bikes had been prepped. They mounted their metal steeds for a joust of life and death. Varuna, in his armor, led the charge away from the bright lights of the city into the dark fog of the swamps.

 

But there would be an extra complication for both Tyranus and Varuna in tonight's endeavors. In a remote part of the thick naboo forests, a Mandalorian transport touched down quickly and quietly.

5 Mandalorian warriors made haste out into the tranquil Naboo night. Jango led the group, though he was not the leader in the traditional sense. Two females in their Mando armor followed and two more men followed at the end.

Jango received a message from his comlink. It was the shadowy figure known as Darth Sidious.

"You have the coordinates, I expect you will have no trouble with a pack of Gungans and the Sith. My opponent searches for the fabled Dark Saber of legend, but I want you to make sure he finds nothing but grief in my realm! Tyranus is skilled but he is still just an apprentice. Spell it out to him that I am in control here! I should inform you that the King of Naboo has overplayed his hand. He also would take the Dark Saber for his own foolish ambitions! He is coming with soldiers and two pathetic Jedi! It will be a battle royale, my Bounty Hunter friend. Kill Varuna, he is a thorn in my plans."

Jango nodded, as if he anticipated a worst case scenario.

"I accept the challenge. I ask for the Dark Saber as payment! It is a fitting trophy for our people."

Sidious grinned "Let your victory humiliate Tyranus and the Jedi! The Saber is yours!" His blue image vanished.

 

"I believe we may find our targets in the swamps to the north." Jango looked out at the surrounding terrain.

Duchess Satine Kryze removed her helmet and also looked out with determination. She was very young compared to Jango, but her will was just as strong as his in the mission they all had tonight.

Next to her was her equally strong willed Aira-Ty, Jango's wife. They were a team, and their allies included the ruthless Pre Vizsla, and finally Myles, another companion to Jango.

"Let us move fast. The Dark Saber will be a moral victory for us and humiliate the Jedi!" Satine smiled.

Jango nodded to Myles, who brought up the rear of the group. "It will also be the symbol to unite our people under your Banner." Jango acknowledged to Satine "Prime Minister Almec's administration will cave in when we show the taste of victory to all true mandalorians!"

Satine put her helmet back on and took the point, leading the group.

Aira-Ty smiled at Jango under her armor. Jango and Aira-Ty had become very well coordinated together, and while they were all business on missions together most of the clan and fellow warriors had noticed a trust and respect the two often expressed to each other with frequency.

"You ready for this? You think you can tackle Jedi, Sith AND Naboo royalty?"

Jango smiled back under his Helmit. "Hey....it's me! Mishuk gotal'u meshuroke." He squeezed her hand with affection before they moved on to follow Satine.

 

It was now a race against time, and a collision was inevitable.

 

"Master, what makes the old Gungan such a threat? He never really hurt anybody, even if he is creepy."

Master Sifo Dyas shrugged "A king's gotta do his job, I guess. I don't think Hypon is as harmless as he looks. He conducts rituals that would make Master Yoda turn white. His practices are rather unnatural. I think it would be best to have him put in a rehabilitation center, to rethink his life. Plus, there is the legendary Dark Saber."

Sifo Dyas grinned as they swooped closer, hardly able to believe that the relic was here on Naboo the whole time.

"What is the Dark Saber?" Anakin queried, intrigued by the mystery.

"A light saber with a one of a kind blackened crystal in its hilt, forged by a legendary Jedi, though the name of the Jedi was lost during the war between the Sith Empire and the Old Republic. Supposedly the Mandalorians stole it and killed Jedi with it. Some say it even has been fused with the powers of the Dark side!"

Their thoughts were interrupted by a large beast erupting from the swamp water ahead of them. The amphibious Fambaa roared at the King and his soldiers.

 

"Look out!" Panaka shouted. One of the soldiers was swatted by the creature's tail as he tried to dodge running into the beast.

"Circle it!" Varuna barked as the speeders regrouped. The Fambaa roared at them and lashed out as they swooped around it in a circular pattern. Varuna started firing his blaster pistol at it.

"Stop! It's only frightened, Varuna!" Sifo Dyas called out, trying to prevent a fight. But Varuna and Panaka open fired, and soon the other guards blasted at it. Whichever direction it tried to attack, the bikers sped away. After a few intense seconds, Varuna stopped in front of it and blasted it in the head. The Fambaa dropped like a sack of concrete and started to sink back into the water and mud.

Sifo Dyas and Anakin had kept their distance during the battle. Sifo Dyas swooped up next to Varuna in shock.

"So much for defending me, Jedi! I guess the tales of your bravery and skill in battle were exaggerated!" he mocked.

"There was no need to hurt a helpless, scared animal!"

"Master Sifo Dyas..." King Varuna started out slow and condescending to him with a smile. "I am ruler of a ball of mud, and must contend that my powers do not extend much further than the worlds subjected to me, but all of Naboo is mine to do with as I please. These creatures live and die for my sake. You would do well to remember that if you wish to continue under my roof enjoying the comforts I give!"

The King sped off to fulfill his destiny. Panaka looked at Sifo Dyas with unspoken regret. The Jedi was not wrong to speak the truth, but the King made his own truth and forced them all to accept it.

"You're not going to let him-" Anakin burst out with energy and a sneer at Varuna's unfair attack, but Sifo Dyas halted hi, with a hand.

"-No, my padawan. He is the King, and we are his advisors and guests. I know you do not think he was being fair. Under other circumstances, you'd be right. But I cannot afford the luxury of failing in my duty to Naboo and the Jedi. Let's hope this night goes quickly."

Sifo Dyas patted him gently on the shoulder, grateful that Anakin would have his back in such matters.

 

Meanwhile, Tyranus followed the Priest to the very place of sacred darkness.

"Behold! Theesa be the Temple of da Bombad Lizard King! Great warrior who kaboomy many Jedi!"

The Temple had sunk nearly completely under the mire and bog, with only its domed roof above the surface. A bronze Byzantine structure, it harkened to a grand age of Naboo's early colonial style.

Hypon looked over the area. "Theesa entrance....it beesa down in da mucky muck! Weesa be taking days to get into da temple!" he sighed.

Tyranus laughed "Child's play for the true Sith!"

The Gungans stood back and watched as Tyranus concentrated and spread out his arms. He pulled upon reality itself with the Dark Side of the Force, slowly lifting the temple from the bog. Tyranus made it look easy, but Hypon could see the heavy concentration in his stiff pose. Tyranus kept his hood over most of his face, but the signs of strain were in his gritted teeth.

In moments, the Temple had been raised to its former glory. Markings and carvings decorated pillars that guarded the ancient gold doors. Hieroglyphics depicted the stories of the great warrior entombed within.

The Lizard King in the glyphs seemed to be shaped in a rather Trandoshan way, but the pictures showed him to be almost 10 feet tall.

"Yousa be full of power, Lord Tyranus! Bombad Sith!" Hypon smiled.

Tyranus moved swiftly, waving his hands and causing the large gold doors to strain open after centuries of submersion.

Tyranus' footsteps echoed in the great hallowed hall where a mighty throne was perched in the center. The bronze decorations were bluish green from age and rot, and the building reeked of death.

It was dark and cold. The wind howled through cracks in the structure, and Hypon could swear the wind sounded like it was forming words, whispering secrets.....and terrible threats for the intrusion.

As the group lit up the room with their artificial torches, they marveled at the large throne, seated upon it being a huge corpse of a being in ancient Mandalorian armor.

"My, what a specimen!" Tyranus almost grinned from under his hood. He could not see the warrior's face with the helmit rusted on the blackened armor, but one of the decayed hands looked leathery and much like the warrior might have been trandoshan.

"Heesa da mighty Lizard King! Weesa dare not be disturbin him sleep!" 

Hypon's imagination went very active, and with a life steeped in mysticism, he could easily believe that teh corpse, which looked to be about ten feet tall standing, could have risen at any momentand squashed them. Tyranus saw the hilt of the saber by the dead Mandalorian's right hand.

The lighting also showed a great ancient saying in a dead language:

"Qui mortuus est non aeterna dormierunt, et cum aliena morte moriatur saecula" Tyranus spoke the words that hung over the warrior.

"What are deesa words, Tyranus?" Hypon felt the fear growing in him.

"They are of no concern. The usual 'death' and 'dying' and more 'death."

 

King Varuna burst through the door behind them "I think you should be very concerned! The words ring true. You will all surrender at once!"

Panaka and Sifo Dyas came up behind the King. Two of the Gungan minions tried to fire their primitive blasters athe the King, but Sifo Dyas was quick to deflect the attacks. Panaka drew his gun and blasted them fast. The minions yelped and fell over with scorched chests.

"Do you think you can defeat me?" Tyranus grabbed the saber, made of a solid dark metal with two bright red buttons.

Varuna signaled his men to attack.

Hypon ducked for cover as his minions charged at the Naboo and the Jedi. He certainly did not anticipate hostilities.

The guards and minions fired on each other. Tyranus lit up the DarkSaber and for a second everyone was in awe of it. The saber hummed like a 50 pound bumblebee, and inspired as much fear in those who looked at its shiny black energy.

Tyranus jumped at Varuna, ready to cut him down the middle, but Sifo Dyas blocked him at the last second.

Sifo Dyas and Tyranus faced each other for a moment. While Sifo Dyas was impressed with the hooded man's strength and skill with the lightsaber, he also noted that the Darksaber was just another lightsaber of an exotic style, but just a lightsaber nevertheless.

Sifo Dyas pushed Tyranus back. Varuna also joined in with his own sword. The King did not have a lightsaber, but his metal blade held its own against the shadowy man who smiled and sneered at various intervals of the fight.

Tyranus pushed back Sifo Dyas and kicked Varuna to the ground "Enough of this child's play!" Tyranus attacked Sifo Dyas, burning his arm with a quick swing. Master Sifo Dyas held back his scream of pain as much as he could.

"Master!" Anakin had held backl on Sifo's order, to protect the soldiers as they fought against Hypon's minions.

Anakin kept one eye of the Gungans and the other on the shadowy figure. The odds started turning against Sifo Dyas, and Anakin tipped the balance back by leaping over to help.

Tyranus now fought two Jedi, and they were more evenly matched.

Varuna cut down several Gungans with his blade in one hand, and ornate pistol in the other.

"Aren't you a little spitfire!" Tyranus actually had to break a sweat with fighting Anakin, who only smiled as he darted about. His small, agile form and skills with a saber kept Tyranus guessing and the Sith realized quickly the boy was causing him to waste energy.

The battle was interrupted by the dome from above being shattered. Several explosions rocked the building and large chunks of the dome came crashing down around the combatants, crushing a couple gungans and Naboo soldiers.

Everyone looked up in shock to see the Mandalorians swoop down, blasting anything that moved.

Satine landed near the Jedi and the Sith, quickly aiming her rocket.

"Anakin, get down!" Sifo Dyas pushed his padawan behind a solid metal pillar in the throne room.

The missile hit near Tyranus and Sifo Dyas, sending them both sprawling away. Tyranus did not have time to yell in despair as the Dark Saber flew from him into the darkness.

Smoke covered the area. Satine made her way through the smoke with her helmet's sensors, dodging Naboo and Gungans.

Anakin also moved swiftly, using his attunement to the Force rather than his smoke filled eyes. Both ran for the Saber.

colorful blasts zipped back and forth in the chaos as three factions scrambled for the fabled relic.

Jango and Aira-Ty landed in front of Varuna, engaging in hand to hand combat. For all his bluster and arrogance, King Varuna was quite skilled and held his own against the Mandalorians.

Jango faked an attacked, startling Varuna, allowing Aira-Ty to kick his feet out from under him, but he rolled away before Jango could blast him with pistol fire.

Varuna, though fazed, never gave up his arrogance as he looked at Jango and Aira-Ty. 

"Who is the little one, Jango Fett? A PET perhaps?" Varuna tried to taunt them "Will she require some of my special attention?"

Aira-Ty, unamused, muttered an insult in old Mando. Varuna didn't need a translation to have an impish grin. He launched himself against them again.

Sifo Dyas recovered from the explosion, but moved quickly. The Mandalorian, Myles was blasting shots at the guards while circling the arena on his jet pack. He fire consecutive shots at the Jedi Master, but each was deflected.

Sifo Dyas waved his hand and moved Myles into the wall behind him. He looked around and saw Pre Vizsla on the other side of the great throne room, shooting at Gungans, and heard Hypon in the chaos.

"Da Temple!! Eeesaa SINKING!!"

The battle became a little more desperate at that point.

Satine and Anakin dueled each other for a moment, though Satine held back a little at the notion of fighting someoone so young.

"The Dark Saber is ours! Don't make me kill you, boy!"

Anakin doubled his efforts fighting her off. "That blade belongs to the Jedi!! I am not just a boy!"

Both of them were taken by surprise as Tyranus summoned the Dark Blade to him. It happened fast, and Anakin was not sure what to think. Was he fighting another Jedi? it sounded impossible. At the very least, he was dealing with a foe who was Force sensitive. Satine did not hesitate and went after Tyranus, continuing the duel.

Swamp water began to fill the cavernous throne room as the building seeped lower into the bog.

"My King, we must leave!" Sifo Dyas shouted as he retreated to Panaka.

Varuna was still holding off Jango and Aira-Ty, but he was losing his footing on the slippery floor while the Mandalorians used their jet packs to stay on the higher ground.

Varuna was ready to concede the battle, backing away from the two warriors.

Out of nowhere, he was suddenly impaled by the Dark Saber itself!

Everything seemed to stop as everybody saw the shocked look in his eyes. He turned around, and saw Anakin running to him.

"My King!" the boy called out.

Satine and Tyranus, who had been dueling, froze for a moment. They watched as Anakin, Panaka and Sifo Dyas grabbed Varuna. The King was gasping his last breaths as they retreated.

Jango used the moment to blast varyuna with his pistols. Whatever wound he may have had with the Dark Saber, Jango made sure Varuna would not leave the Temple alive. Two blasts to the chest guaranteed satisfaction to that end.

Everything happened too fast. But two things were certain. Varuna was mortally wounded, and Anakin now acquired the Dark Saber.

The Gungans retreated through the cracks of the temple into the swamp. Hypon had had enough of the fighting.

The Mandalorians held their own against everyone, bur it was time to abandon the cause. Quickly Satine called out in their native language and they retreated through the roof.

Tyranus, abandoned by his allies, disappeared into the shadows. His Master would not be pleased to hear a Jedi boy had bested him and the legenday Mandalorians.

Anakin and Sifo Dyas made sure Panaka and his men were at a safe distance as they exited the building.

The Temple sank faster and faster, its momentum pulling the entire structure into the depths of Naboo's treacherous bog.

"The King is dead!" Anakin gasped "I could not save him from such treachery. I think the hooded man-"

"-Anakin, take the King, get to Theed, I shall follow as soon as I am certain we will not be followed. GO!" Sifo Dyas ordered him quickly.

Jango and Aira-Ty watched watched from a distance as the Naboo returned to the palace.

"Shall we kill the Jedi Master?" she asked. The battle was winding down, and they had to see to wounded Myles and Pre Vizsla, who suffered some minor wounds fighting the Gungans.

"Next time" Jango comforted her with his hand on hers. For the Mandalorians, it was a draw. While the Jedi had won the Dark Saber, at least Jango did not have to scamper off like the hooded man and his Gungans. He had fulfilled a major part of his mission with the death of the Naboo King and the humiliation of the Sith.

Jango leaned his head to hers with some affection, smiling under his helmet "We live to fight another day. We will try for the Dark Saber later, Cyar'ika."

Aira-Ty held his hand. They had each other, and that in itself was a victory. They flew off to rejoin the Duchess Satine. There would be another day.

Hypon went into hiding, certain the Naboo would hold a reward for him, dead or alive. He knew the Jedi might show mercy, but his life now rested in the hands of whomever would become Naboo's next rulng Monarch.

Tyranus went to his ship, empty handed, and knew Plagueis would punish him severely for failure. He could endure the punishment. His hate would keep him alive to serve Plagueis again. All he had left from tonight was a thirst for revenge against the Jedi, and the Mandalorians.

 

Dawn rose, another day for the Naboo. Master Sifo Dyas was now holding onto the Dark Saber. News was spreading of the King's death. The shock would hit the capital hard. For a few, however, it would bring relief.

Contact was made with the Jedi Council on Coruscant and Mandalore's new Prime Minister, Almec. Sifo Dyas informed everyone of the attack by the Gungans and the Mandalorian warriors.

Almec expressed his sympathy, and offered a treaty of peace with the Jedi. The Prime Minister, having established a pacifist administration on the warrior world, offered to present the Dark Saber to the Jedi, formally as a token of that new peace, to heal the long history of wounds between Jedi and Mandalorians.

Anakin ran to Padme's room in the palace to inform her of the tragedy.

Padme looked at him, knowing the news he brought. She looked very stoic and calm, and masked the smile she felt seeing him return safely.

"Jedi Anakin. We are delighted you have returned without too much injury."

Anakin bowed, also holding back his elation at seeing her again.

"I am sorry to inform you....the King, your fiance, is dead. I tried to protect him him, but I was not good enough."

Padme nodded but smiled a little. "You did your best. I know he would be proud of your service to him. You and Master Sifo Dyas, now more than ever, will need to help Naboo in this tragic hour."

Anakin nodded stoically. "I am here if you are in need of comfort."

Padme smiled again. "I have lost my King and I may very well be placed in line to be elected to the Throne. I will need your comfort."

They hugged. Anakin looked off in the distance with a thought. "I shall always be here to comfort you....since Varuna cannot." Anakin's smile became a little something more, as if he knew something no one else could.


	2. Chapter 2: A Trap for Jango

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jango and his Mandolorian cohorts are on Kashyyyk, and find themselves the victims of a trap set by Prime Minister Almec of Mandolore. Almec has sent Mercenaries to unleash a deadly batch of Geonosian brain worms on a crowd of wookies to kill the Mandolorians, to prevent Duchess Satine from ever taking the throne of Mandolore.
> 
> Can Jango and his group survive the deadly trap?

#2 A Trap for Jango

 

Prime Minister Almec sat at his desk as the sunset on Mandalore. Concordia started to shine in the sky as the day came to a close.

He opened a comlink to his troubleshooters, a team of Mercenaries on a covert mission.

"Skarro, Report!" he barked.

Maximillian Skarro led the team. He was not what one expected. More of a glamorized 'Soldier of Fortune', he kept his prized armor and Jet pack cleaned and shiny, weapons smooth and ready at all times. His neatly trimmed goatee and scar made him look the very picture of a romanticized rogue, but he knew how to balance the charm with business.

His underling associates were definitely more the greasy mercenary types.

Oil Fin was a a chunky man, unshaven and his mandalorian armor was likely stolen and cobbled together.

Rice Mangold was young and had an arrogance about him, though he was always a step behind Fin. His armor was Mandalorian, but it was kept in a rather farby condition, and he painted it all manner of colors, as if to mock the very culture he stole the armor from.

Skarro smirked as he looked at his current employer. "We are en route to the target area. We expect to spring the trap. Of course, the collateral damage will be high...."

"Just make sure Jango and his conspirators are Dead! And make double sure nobody in the Republic can trace it back here! I've got a lot riding on this, and changing the ways of Mandalore is no picnic with all these hooligans running about."

Oil Fin smiled and appeared next to Skarro. "Hey, we got this. Our secret 'care package' will not be traced to you. You gotta relax. No Mandalorian warrior is going to take the throne. That's my personal promise!"

"You see?" Skarro grinned "We shall report in once it is done."

"Collateral damage." Rice snorted "I don't consider a Wookie to be much more than a rug waiting to happen."

Almec held his poker face, not reacting to all the bravado. "Be that as it may, there is a lot at stake if I am to help alter the course of history on Mandalore. Jango is going to be meeting with the Duchess Satine and others and I want it clear they are not to survive."

Almec ended the transmission. The less said the better, and time was of the essence.

Skarro landed the ship quickly in a prepped spot in the woods. It was a hidden base, with tents and equipment all set up. Skarro had been scouting this location for weeks and made all his calculations for this day.

Rice handled the scanners while Oil went and grabbed a large exotic box.

"One Geonosian surprise with eggs, coming up!" he joked in a flippant manner.

"Just make sure you don't contaminate yourself, Fin. Those things are a bit nasty!"

"Jango and the others have just entered the system!" Rice catches several signals exiting hyperspace.

Skarro and Oil Fin walk briskly off the ramp of the ship and into the forest. They make their way to an open beach area. Several dozen wookies were relaxing and enjoying a restive moment. Some casually swam in the shallow parts of the water, cooling off from the warm days of a never ending season.

"Release the worms." Skarro whispered.

Oil Fin opened the incubatory box and carefully placed eggs in the water and in the sand. Eggs that were ripe and ready to hatch. There were plenty of hosts within the area, and the two mercs marveled and even felt a twinge of horror at the speed the worms hatched and wiggled towards fresh warm, wookie bodies.

"Yeah, let's get back to camp. We'll observe from the safety of our ship and get out of here asap...." Skarro patted his companion's back, eager to get as far away from the beach as possible.

 

Enacca was swimming methodically in the water around a few of the younger, more adolescent wookies who were quite rambunctious.

She had to gurgle a warning to the young ones about splashing too much while she was therapeutically trying to help her muscles as she swam in a consistent pattern.

The splashing had stopped suddenly, but Enacca did not entirely notice as she reached the final lap at the far end of the beach and made her way to her spot.

It was not recreation that drew her to the beach every week, but exercise. She was constantly watching her condition to maintain physical excellence to help her administrative duties with the Republic.

As the sun was going down on the horizon, she felt it was time to call it a day after her routine....but she suddenly noticed the silence on a beach full of Wookies. Not a peep or even a grumble.

She looked out curiously. Everyone was standng still....until they all turned to face her.

It was a little unnerving to see so much attention in her direction, Enacca almost wondered if she was breaking some never before known post swimming faux pas, but the quiet of the beach and the stares from dark eyes creeped her out as the darkness approached. Even the children stared.

All the wookies began to hum and almost growled in a synchronous animal chant.

Something in the sand wiggled towards her. Enacca saw the small green worms attempting to approach her. She let out a growl of surprise and stomped on them!

The crowd let out a horrible howl. Normally a Wookie howl could be fearsome, especially when irritated. Enacca became terrified, for the combined howls that reverberated throughout the valley were quite monstrous. And they were all aimed at her.... 

 

Jango and four others had settled into a large plastic tent, a man made structure large enough to comfortably house the group, yet Small enough to go unnoticed in the huge forests. They were discussing terms and conditions for a major alliance. The Clans needed to strike, and the celebrations day set by Prime Minister Almec seemed the perfect time.

All were agreed that a leader must come from among them to stem the tide of this new government by Almec, and the Duchess was the symbol ad leader they needed. After being bested by the young Jedi Anakin on Naboo, it became imperative to plan a counterstrike now that Almec and the Jedi knew of their agenda.

"Naak droten! Bic morutar shu'shuk!" One of the warriors grunted under his helmet.

"Udesiir, Pre. We will have our day." A female held up her hand as they sat around a tactical table."

Jango listened quietly as others spoke in turn. Aira-Ty, Satine Kryze, Pre Vizsla, and Septimus Caderra all took turns expressing grief over Almec's agenda, and their vows to restore Mandalore to its former glory.

Satine, on a personal level, swore vengeance on the Jedi after what happened on Naboo. Anakin's brazen defiance against them had prevented her from acquiring the Dark Saber, and time was running out to rally the people of Mandalore against the ambitious Almec.

"We strike fast, and you will be able to get the Dark Saber! The clans will join you, and Almec's head will find its way to a tall pike by the end of the day!" Septimus leaned over the table as they plotted an attack on the capital.

Pre Vizsla was a particularly ruthless man, and he looked at Jango with a vicious smile. "Who would like the honor of separating the Prime Minister's head from his worm filthy body?"

 

Jango stared at Pre for a moment "Mhor ca'nara Mar'e. Mandalore will have its rebirth, and Satine will rule. And all shall be made right again. As for the Prime Minister....he is all yours, Pre!"

Aira-Ty was not entirely thrilled with Pre Vizsla's blood lust, but she smiled as Jango answered with a delicate touch. Progress and careful planning would assure victory. Even though they didn't get the blade, they still defeated the Naboo King and a Sith Lord and his dark Gungan minions. 2 out of 3 wasn't bad.

"Almec intends to give the saber over to the Jedi as a token of friendship. They say Master Windu shall receive it on behalf of the Jedi! Two trees will fall in this forest!"

Jango caressed her hand gently. "Yes, We will make them pay for the insults we have endured." He looked into her eyes, and for a second had thought of a far off time and place he and Aira-Ty might have found a better happiness away from this struggle. But he snapped out of it, knowing that the struggle defined them all, and history was being made in these quiet moments.

A yelling noise cut off all further talks. Everyone grabbed for their guns and aimed at the door.

Enacca had run through the forest and saw their light. She pounded on the door as fast as she could. The horde was not far behind.

Enacca, in desperation, had burst through the door, shattering it and falling to the ground.

"Filthy creature!" Pre raised his gun.

"Parer!" Jango waved his hand up as he placed himself between the frightened wookie and the others.

Aira-Ty placed herself in front of the Duchess Satine, the safety of their chosen leader became her priority, though they soon realized the Wookie was terrified of something other than them.

Enacca looked up at Jango, not as the rage filled wookie they half expected, but with pleading as she grunted and growled submissively. Something was up, and it scared this one.

"Me'bana, Wookie? Is something in the woods?" Jango looked out the door, into the very depths of Kashyyyk. He could feel the hairs on the back of his head spring up in danger as several dozen pairs of glowing eyes started moving closer.

Jango gave a hand signal and everyone crouched. Septimus turned off the lights. Jango helped Enacca up and had her move to the group, though the others still watched her with caution.

"How bad is it?" Satine whispered

"It's bad." Jango backed away from the door as the roaring echoed from all directions outside.

"Got a bad feeling about this?" Aira-Ty half smirked, but gripped her blaster with complete alertness.

Pre fired out the door, trying to deter the attackers. They could hear shuffling and running all around the suddenly small plastic tent.

Enacca rumbled quietly at Jango and scraped something off her feet. Jango looked at the green, gooey worms in her hand and looked at Enacca for a second.

The wookie horde started pounding on the walls around them. The tent was built to be sturdy, and was holding up under the pressure for now.

"The walls are holding, but not for long!" Jango backed up to his wife Aira-Ty. Adrenalin and instincts took over.

"I suppose we shall make a last stand here?" Septimus frowned.

"No!" Jango point up at a hatch in the ceiling.

Satine stood on the table and reached up and opened the hatch. One by one they all crawled upward.

Jango adjusted the temperature controls to extreme cold and launched himself up with his jet pack as the wookies stormed their way through the front door.

"What was that all about?" Pre got in Jango's face "We could have taken them!"

Enacca growled at Pre, annoyed that force and death seem to be the only options considered.

"All helmet and no head, Pre!" Aira-Ty snorted.

Pre Vizsla gave her a cold hard look, but he stayed quiet, knowing that to take on a wife meant dealing with the husband as well.

As much as Enacca was a stranger who interrupted a secret meeting and could surely be killed by them for knowing this meeting, Jango stepped between them again, defending the wookie. Not out of mercy, but pragmatism.

"This is a setup. I think we were meant to be wiped out by this..."

He showed them the dead things stomped by Enacca. "Brain worms from Geonosis! Somebody wanted us dead, and this one got caught in the middle." Jango looked at Enacca, who nodded quietly.

The wookies had surrounded the tent, but the ones inside were already being subdued by freezing temperatures.

"The worms have taken over their brains, and this planet could fall to an epidemic. Extreme cold will kill the vermin!"

"Who could know we are here?" Satine whispered.

The wookies started climbing the tent. Pre fired on several, wounding them. Enacca roared mournfully at his brutality.

Jango smacked his gun down "Work smarter! Not harder."

"Sparing these things is not an option if they are programmed to kill us!" Pre snapped back.

Jango grabbed Enacca and flew up into one of the great trees above. The other Mandalorians followed.

They took a moment to catch their senses. Satine shook her head. "This conclave is over, and escape is our best hope. The epidemic will erase all evidence we were here."

Jango and the others heard a ship roar up above. He recognized the ship. The mercenaries, Skarro, Rice and Oil, were leaving. Figuring that the mission would take care of itself, Skarro prepared to make the jump to Mandalore.

Jango vowed to himself they would pay for this. "Almec knows we are here, and he will link this epidemic to us. Another black eye to Mandalorians everywhere."

"What do we do, then? You won't let us fight or leave!" Pre gripped his gun and stared hard at Fett.

Satine and Septimus grimaced at the notion that Pre would try to take matters in his own hands. He was an asset to the group, for now. But he was unpredictable, and Pre's natural aggression and ambition were painted on his sleeve. Trust in him could only go so far.

But Jango and Aira-Ty stared him down. "We end this mess quickly and quietly. Cold will kill the worms."

"What do you suggest?" Satine looked down and saw the Wookies gathered in a mob, shouting and wailing up at them. It was a matter of minutes before they would disperse and cause irrepairable damage to the planet.

Aira-Ty looked at her husband, both putting together the same plan. She went to each of them.

"Gather up your thermal detonators. The air conditioning unit on our Tent facility can freeze over the area. The blast will spread the cold over a wide radius."

Jango nodded and almost smiled. "I turned the temperature up to maximum. Instead of fire bombimg them, we'll cold bomb them into submission. The worms die, we leave. Pre, you still get first crack at Almec!"

Jango looked over at Enacca, who looks down at the horde with pity. There was no easy way for this to end, even if they win.

"Some of them may be killed in the blast. But there is no other way." Jango almost softened up as he said it to her. Enacca nodded silently. A pacifist had declared war on Mandalorian fighters, and innocent victims would perish from the violence.

Jango suddenly felt the irony. That Almec would choose violence and risk innocent people while Fett himself was forced to consider a nonviolent solution. But then, Almec and his pacifist government could look pure and good while their mercs handle the dirty work on a far off planet.

Aira-Ty gathered up the detonators "I will set the charge. Everyone stay here." She made her way to the edge of a tree branch.

Satine stopped her. "No, I will handle this." The Duchess grabbed the detonators and glanced at Jango. She would not separate them in this.

"Let me do it, Kryze. The movement needs you." Septimus offered. He was an older man, almost 50, and he felt he was pehaps the most expendable.

Satine did not look back. "If I am to be a leader to our people, I must be willing to take an equal risk."

She fired up her jet pack and landed on the roof of the tent. She kicked away several wookies with all her hand to hand combat skills and made her way to the air conditioning unit.

Pre and Septimus distracted the infected wookies with blaster fire as Satine delicately set the detonators and prepped them to blast the strong coolant over a wide area.

Jango and Aira-Ty flew around to also keep the wookies distracted, knocking any of the off the tent structure.

One of the larger wookies grabbed a tree stump in frustration and threw it at Jango. It smashed into him in mid-flight, and he hit the ground with a thud. With a crazed growl, the Wookie picked him up and slammed him to the ground again.

"Jango!" Aira-Ty landed on the tent and prepared to blast the wookies getting near her husband. She hesitated in horror. Most of the infected that were coming at him were children. She steeled herself and aimed, yet her heart pounded in terror at the disgusting thought hat she would shoot kids. And yet, Jango might be torn to pieces in a matter of moments.

"Haar'chak!" he mumbled as he rolled away from his opponents. His jet pack sparked, but was no longer functioning. Jango started throwing punches at any who came at him. The wookies were not skilled fighters and fell back momentarily from his blows. But they were many, and it was a matter of time before they would get him.

"Blow the detonators!! Aira-Ty....get out of there!!" He shouted. Satine and Aira-Ty looked at him as the horde was about to overwhelm him. Some were carrying worms to take him and Jango had no way out. Two wookies grabbed Jango by the arms and held him steady to be infected.

Satine activated the bombs and shot back up into the trees.

Aira-Ty gambled and jumped at Jango, tackling him to the ground. She wrapped her body around his to protect him from the blast. Jango, likewise, tried to cover her from the blast. Their armor and helmets were pressed together in a deathgrip, anticipating the worst as the wookies tried to bring them the worms.

A frosted blast enveloped the ground below Satine as she flew to safety. Everything within a hundred feet was plastered in a shocking cold layer.

The roaring had stopped, all motion from the infected wookies had stopped. After a few seconds, Enacca waited fearfully, and the Mandalorians looked around.

They flew down to what was left of the plastic tent, now a wrecked structure. The wookies started shivering, whimpering from the sudden blast wave and cold that formed ice on their fur. The worms died out almost immediately from the shock of the freeze.

Dazed and confused, the Wookies limped away, carrying more wounded ones to warmer parts of the forest.

"We have to bug out! If anyone realizes we were here...." Pre looked at Jango and Aira-Ty with apprehension. He still held his gun and still felt that there can be no witnesses.

Jango and Aira-Ty shook off the ice and frost that formed all over them. They were cold, but protected by their armor. Jango clumsily surveyed the area, still shaking off the blast. Satine walked up to them. Though she was very young, she had the heart of a warrior, and waited to hear how Jango wanted to conclude this fiasco.

"They are all delirious at the moment. It will be days before they can recover. They will not know what truly happened."

He looked to Enacca, who understood that only she was aware of their presence. She understood that no one could know they were ever on Kashyyyk. Jango looked back at her, and understood that because of his methods to save the Wookies rather than kill them, she had become grateful to him, grateful enough to never give away such information.

"I will destroy what's left of the tent. No one will ever know we were here. I suggest the rest of you make way to your ships. Almec's celebration is in two days. It will be our last chance to coordinate an attack and take the Dark Saber."

Aira-Ty took his hand, standing by his side. She would help him with the debris.

He looked at Satine "It will be our last chance to show Mandalore its true destiny."

Satine nodded and started walking to her ship. "We will meet again on Mandalore in 12 hours. The attack here has changed our time table, so we will have to improvise our tactics. See you then."

Satine, Pre Vizsla and Septimus quietly made their way back into the forest as Jango and Aira prepared to destroy all the debris, burn it, bury it and cover all evidence.

Jango and Enacca looked at each other for a moment. It was awkward for a second, but both understood each other in those few seconds.

Enacca warbled a Wookie blessing, though she said it with caution. She left, and Jango watched her go.

Finishing the cover up. Jango finally sighed and sat on the log stump that nearly killed him in the air. He soaked up the quiet and peace of the Kashyyyk forest.

Aira-Ty sat on his lap gently and also took a deep breath.

They kissed deeply and quietly. There is no greater feeling of being alive after being on death's door. They almost started to wildly caress each other, living for today with as much energy as they could.

Jango whispered very inviting phrases in her ear, and both so very much desired to fulfill those secret phrases. No translation was needed to know that their love was real and deeply rooted in each other.

Aira-Ty resisted temporarily. Not here, not now. She smiled and took a deep breath. and stood up wih him, ready to head back to their ship.

"We live to fight another day." She whispered to him. The walked back, suddenly enjoying the woods in a different light.


	3. Chapter 3: Mesh'la Ad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dark Saber finds its way to Mandolore, where Prime Minister intends to use it to forge a political alliance with the Jedi and the Republic, but Jango and Duchess Satine plan to thwart the ceremony in a battle royale of Mandolorians vs Jedi, with Mandolore in the balance.
> 
> The final chapter of the Dark Saber Trilogy in an AU Star Wars setting, opening the door to new intrigues and possibilities.

#3 Mesh'la Ad

 

"Jango Fett was a common Bounty Hunter! How he acquired that armor is beyond me!"

Prime Minister Almec had mixed success with his live press conference on the morning of the celebration. A celebration that was meant to secure Mandalore as a trusted ally of the Republic and the Jedi.

At least, that's the impression Almec wanted to give. It would allow more breathing room for his other activities.

And yet, despite all of his flowing rhetoric and sweet words of the future of Mandalore, the questions about Jango Fett continued to haunt him.

Almec kept his smile throughout his dealing with the press, but it was a sore spot to ever acknowledge Jango as a Mandalorian warrior. There was no getting around it.

Almec finished answering questions with that neverending smile and walked back to his administrative chamber. He went to his desk, and slumped in the chair to take a deep breath.

Being in power was liberating in many ways for him. He was free to dispense his legislation and pulled strings for his agenda, and he got the last word in any argument that brought up the warriors of Mandalore. He always took one last jab at Jango.

But being in power was also a careful dance, especially in front of the galactic media. Almec made it clear at every turn what he stood for, and that the people would soon appreciate his efforts to slowly erase the long proud history of his planet.

 

Almec watched the news on his private video screen. A reporter go to the street and interview random members of the public. He called to a young woman with a child.

"Please, tell us your name." The reporter introduced himself doing an on the spot report about today's festivities.

"My name is Jessica." The woman smiled cautiously.

"That's a lovely child you have." The reporter complimented

"Thank you." Jessica was brief, looking as if she was holding back her opinions to the questions she knew were about to be asked.

"Are you excited for the celebrations about to take place today?"

"I hope it is quick and brief. Mandalore doesn't need this kind of attention."

"But it's about bringing peace with the Republic, and it could end the long standing animosity between Jedi and the traditional Mandalorian warriors."

"It is a submission to the will of others. True Mandalorians choose their fate, it cannot be dictated to us by a ceremony. The Prime Minister cannot just erase the true Mandalore from the hearts of its people. He and his kind cannot just erase Jango Fett from us."

"But you heard Almec. Jango Fett is just a Bounty Hunter, not a true Mandalorian."

Jessica looked at him with a raised eyebrow "Perhaps we should let the people of Mandalore decide if Jango is one of us." Jessica bowed politely but the fire was in her eyes as she walked away.

 

Many were skeptical, and at times Almec's actions appear counterproductive, making hostile rogues like Satine and Jango Fett look like folk heroes, but progress for a whole planet was always birthed in pain.

"Don't sweat so much!" A deep voice laughed "People will think you are guilty of something!"

Almec's silent partner in his Pacifist agenda had a reason to be silent and out of the public eye.

Gustarian the Hutt was a business man with plenty of cookie jars to stick his hands in, and he frequently stuck them in deep. Changing the face of Mandalore was one of his biggest undertakings. The black market potential was enormous, and with Almec running the show and the Mandalorians out of the way, Gustarian had free reign to make billions behind all the political smiles and happy speeches that were designed to get the good citizens of Mandalore to look the other way or not notice at all.

Almec wiped his balding head with a rag. "Do try not to move past a window Gustarian! There are cameras everywhere!"

The Hutt waved him off and slithered to a large decanter of sweet red nectar, pouring himself a glass.

"My dear Almec, just make sure the ceremony is big and bold! Let the people know.....they are in good hands with your *pacifist* government."

Almec joined him for a drink. They were business partners, not exactly the best of friends, but they mutually needed each other to make this scheme work.

Anakin had defeated all opponents on Naboo and won the Dark Saber, and all agreed that Almec would present the Saber formally to Master Windu as a token of long lasting peace.

Almec had hoped to wipe away Jango and his conspirators on Kashyyyk, but that was a botched mission, equal parts Jango's cleverness and the incompetence of his mercenary crew miscalculating success.

Jango and Satine were still alive, but Almec could still strike a blow for his movement with this ceremony. It would tell the people of Mandalore and the Republic that he was firmly in control, and no outdated warrior caste was going to get in the way of progress. He was going to steer destiny if he had to drag it kicking and screaming into the present day.

Even if Jango and the Mandalorian pretender-to-the-throne Satine were to disrupt the ceremony, Almec assumed it would only generate sympathy from the people. How deliciously ironic that he would become more popular if they attacked.

 

The Jedi transport exited hyperspace. Mace Windu was not under any illusions about the checkered past between the Jedi order and the Mandalorians, though Almec's peace overture was an inviting one.

A Host of Jedi and Senators were invited along to participate in the celebrations.

Mace Windu led the group after the shuttle landed. He was followed by Ki-Adi Mundi, Qui-gon Jin with his Padawan Obi-wan Kenobi, Master Adia Gallia and Siri Tachi.

Master Dooku led the Senators and other officials. elder representatives were there, like Palpatine of Naboo, Senator Clovis of Scipio and Bail Organa of Alderaan. There was a freshman class of Senators as well, like Riyu Chuchi of Pantora and Conradin Hadranus from Achilleas.

For Naboo and Achilleas, it was a day of reckoning. Jango Fett, in the struggle to gain the Dark Saber, had killed King Varuna in the swamps of Naboo, plunging Theed into a chaos until a new Monarch could be elected.

He also killed the Senator of Achilleas, Conradin's father. Conradin, only a lad of 13-14, had to step up to represent an entire system of worlds within the sprawling bureaucracy of the Republic Senate on Coruscant.

 

"Are you well, Conradin?" Dooku looked back at him as they sat in a grand stand to witness the ceremony. "I sense a lot of distress. You should be excited to be here."

"I don't know yet. Something feels wrong." Conradin fiddled with the medals on his uniform.

"You're just nervous, lad. Relax. The Prime Minister will present Master Windu with the blade, pleasant speeches will be exchanged and we can all go back home."

"I just hope this will bring closure." Conradin's eyes were thinking in a far off place. He felt a vision of despair the instant his father had been killed by Jango. Killed over something that seemed so trivial.

Dooku leaned to him and placed a hand on his shoulder "You will have closure. However, you need to focus on the present. Remember your....training."

Dooku whispered the last sentence, but it was to help Conradin with his feelings, to discipline him. If he was to handle legislation for his home world, he had to grow past all his pains as a teenager and become an adult fast. Dooku's training helped him cope with loss and overwhelming responsibilities. Being Force sensitive helped immensely, though Dooku and Conradin were very careful to keep their training out of view.

 

Luminara Unduli and her Padawan, Barriss Offee remained near the Chancellor's delegation. Young Barriss fidgeted impatiently.

"Settle down, my padawan. This is a great moment in the history of our Order."

Luminara smiled a little as Barriss tried to stay still and concentrate.

"All we are doing is baby sitting a bunch of politicians for an old light saber. I don't mean to sound rude or unappreciative, Master, but it is still just an old light saber."

"Be that as it may, we look to it as a symbol of friendship, and so we have ceremonies to celebrate the sacredness of the moment. But, you are right. It is just a piece of metal."

Luminara's words did little to help Barriss out of her boredom. For the duration of the event, she spent the time meditating and observing the area and the people.

 

Obi-wan sat next to Siri Tachi as their Masters both held a discussion with Mace Windu.

"You've been here less than a minute and you're already bored!" Siri playfully punched Kenobi.

"It's a boring day and this is a boring place to be." Kenobi sulked a bit. He was a little uncomfortable with being on Mandalore and being around the more political elements of the Republic.

"It will all be over soon." Siri smiled "Then you can go back to meditating and watching the podraces when your Master isn't looking!"

Obi-wan rolled his eyes. "I only watch the sports as....research. We cannot be excited over frivolous recreation, and we certainly are not allowed to idolize or become attached to athletes that excel in their field. However...." Obi-wan's voice lowered "If I WERE a fan of podracing, I would have very much liked having posters of Dud Bolt in my chambers."

"Aesthetically pleasing to your surroundings?"

"It would compliment the arrangement of furniture and add personality to the room. IF I were a fan of podracing." Obi-wan let slip a smile.

Siri grinned. "Of course!"

Soon, the ceremony was underway. Everyone was gathered in a grand amphitheater atop the capital building, many hundreds seated and observing. Reporters, Senators, Jedi and other representatives from many worlds sat in the elegant arena surround a stage decorated with red and gold designs, patterns of mixed colors approved of by Almec. The pageantry presented featured dancers, a liturgical theater troupe that depicted the violent history between the Jedi and the Mandalorians, and banners showing Almec in benevolent poses and portraits surrounded the amphitheater, reminding everyone of the Prime Minister's agenda and his cult of personality.

Chancellor Valorum opened with an invocation, a blessing to the proceedings. Master Windu gave a greeting to the people of Mandalore, a promise of goodwill if and when a Jedi should ever visit their world. Almec gave a welcome speech to the Jedi, and made sure there was enough media to spread the event throughout the core worlds and the mid rim. Mandalore would appear to enter a new renaissance of culture and unity with the Republic.

A servant approached with an golden ornate case, formally presenting the ancient LightSaber hilt. Mace, representing the Jedi Order, stood up and walked to Almec, who took the case and presented it.

"It is with our deepest hope that this will be a day of final peace between two great orders within the history of the Republic. That a Jedi and a Mandalorian can call each other 'family', regardless of race, species, gender or origin. We are united in this gift once thought lost, once a symbol of adversity. I present it to you, Master Jedi, in the name of our undiscovered country....our future!"

Applause went up and around from all the different sections, lots of polite clapping.

 

Almec raised the case to Windu. The exchange would forever cement their alliance.

A voice whispered from the distance, a command had been given.

"Mhi solus tome. Mando'ade."

 

In an instant, Mace felt a presence, a danger. Several whistling noises from a faint distance grew louder. Everyone suddenly saw the trail of several missiles as the landed with precision between the stage and the audience.

Explosions erupted, and Almec and the Jedi knew. The Mandalorians were attacking.

A dozen warriors flew from above in their jet packs, like armored Valkyrie to battle.

The first to spring into action were the Jedi, their instincts kicking in with automatic response.

"Master, look! It's Jango Fett!" Obi-wan pointed to the first Mandalorian to land in the middle of the confusion. A female warrior landed next to him.

"Obi-wan, get the Senators out of here!" Qui-Gon lit up hi saber and made sure Obi-wan was going in the opposite direction.

"Siri, help Obi-wan!" Adia likewise made her padawan go to help the official and politicians evacuate.

Luminara and Barriss helped usher people to safety.

Mace Windu grabbed the Chancellor and the Prime Minister and dodged a blast from a female Mandalorian who landed next to them and kicked the DarkSaber away.

"I know that armor! It is the vile Duchess Satine!!" Almec cried out in rage and fear.

Mace Windu fought the Duchess back, but her goal was not to face the Jedi. It was the prize itself, the Saber that represented power and freedom to those who would wield it.

Pre Vizsla and Myles joined her in fighting back Master Windu. Mace took the shocked Prime minister by the shoulder and fell back, holding off Pre's attacks.

"Valorum! Almec! Get to your shuttles! We will hold them off!" Mace concentrated on deflecting any blaster shots that came near them.

Qui-Gon jumped over and attacked Jango and Aira-Ty, while Mace held back Pre Vizsla. Valorum and Almec made it to Master Unduli and Barriss.

 

Conradin and Dooku stood up from their chairs and gasped at the sudden spectacle. Conradin spotted Jango and reached for his hidden lightsaber. Normally for his secret training with Dooku, he was about to charge forward, until Dooku grabbed him.

"No, Conradin! Not here! Not now!" Conradin was a secret pupil, learning the Jedi ways under Dooku's tutelage, but to expose his training here would create scandal.

Conradin looked at his Master with a pleading expression "Jango killed my father!"

"I will not let you endanger your life for foolish revenge! Get back with the others!" Dooku shoved him to the ground towards the evacuating officials who were trampling like a herd for the exits and their ships on the landing pads.

"Master?" Conradin looked up at him with despair. Now was the best time to show his training in real combat, but Dooku turned on his own saber and stared at Conradin.

"Do not call me that here! Go! You must stay with the others! If you reveal yourself, you will destroy everything we set out to do! GO!"

Young Conradin fled with tears in his eyes. Dooku faced two Mandalorians, Myles and Septimus in the melee.

Adia ran to the case carrying the DarkSaber. It was sprawled on the ground. As she reached for it, Satine fired a warning shot at her.

"Back away!" Satine slowly moved to the dark saber. Adia summoned it to her hand with the Force "This blade does not belong to you, Duchess!"

Satine pulled no punches as she pulled out her own hand to hand weapon, dueling with Adia in front of the media crews of the galaxy. She was swift and agile, an even match for the equally skilled Master Gallia.

The crowds below gasped as they witnessed a clash of Titans, Warriors of their home world against the Keepers of the peace.

The woman, Jessica, watched from the crowd in awe as the Mandalorians fought. To her, they were valiant, heroic. They were the true children of Mandalore, not the court fops and syncophants of the Almec regime, pretenders who threatened to wipe out the culture of Mandalore that has endured for thousands of years.

Jessica watched in the street below, looking at the big media screens that showed closeups of Jango and Qui-Gon, Patriarchs or their order. The people of Mandalore cheered with each attack, each manuever. Watching the warrior and the monk was like poetry, a deadly dance by the Gods themselves.

"Give up this foolish endeavor, Jango!" Qui-Gon quietly demanded "I would not wish to see Mandalore plunged into civil war!"

"Civil War came when Almec stole the government from us. Civil war was inevitable the moment he tried to change us!"

They clashed again, Jango deflecting the Jedi's attacks long enough for Aira-Ty to swoop in with her Jet pack and smash into Qui-Gon.

Jango saw an opportunity. Qui-Gon had been a worthy opponent, an excellent fighter, and deserved a warrior's death. Qui-Gon struggled to get up after such an impact. The Bounty Hunter raised his weapon to strike, a woman screamed.

Luminara had seen Qui-Gon go down, sudden shock filled in her eyes. She broke all discipline in that moment. Unprepared to face the death of her husband. She would never reach him in time.

Luminara's despair was drowned out mostly by the combat and the chaos. No one would ever know of her connection to Qui-gon, a marriage kept in secret.

Except for one person.

Aira-Ty grabbed Jango's arm and halted his attack. "No, Jango. You've won."

Aira-Ty saw that look in Luminara's eyes as she reached Qui-gon and kneeled to him. It was a look she would often keep hidden under her helmit when Jango had been in such a position so many times before. She knew the eyes of a helpless wife.

Luminara looked up at Aira-Ty and Jango, waiting for their next move. She sensed there was nothing to fear. Aira-Ty and Jango backed away in the melee.

 

"Septimus!" Pre Vizsla called out "Stop the Prime Minister! KILL HIM!" Pre was still entangled in a melee with Master Windu.

Septimus was toying with several guards, but did not hesitate to turn his back on them and blast off with his jetpack blowing back his opponents. He spotted Almec and Valorum fleeing to their ship. He took aim, smiling that he would eliminate two birds with his shots. Septimus fired, but his shots were blocked by the diminutive Barriss Offee. The elder Mandalorian landed several feet away from the young padawan.

"Back away, or you're going to get hurt!" Septimus felt it was regrettable the Jedi brought such young chldren to the event, but he had a job to do. Barriss stood her ground as Valorum helped Almec on the shuttle.

Septimus shook his head and charged her. He fired shots and tried to subdue the Jedi, but found she was disciplined and held him off. Septimus started to get more aggressive and their melee became more intense.

Conradin was at the shuttle and watched the combat. Everyone was on the shuttle, which fired up the engines to take the Senators and the Chancellor to safety.

"Damn filthy brutes!" Almec cursed as he raised the lift to close off the shuttle.

Conradin, at the entrance, watched in awe at the Mirialan girl defending the shuttle. The Mandalorian was starting to fight more fiercely, knocking her down.

"I commend you for your skill, Jedi, but the fight ends here!" Septimus raised his blaster and aimed at her head. a second was all it took for his blaster to be cut in half. Conradin had jumped from the shuttle as it closed up and took off.

He had endangered all his secret training in that moment to stop the warrior. Barriss and Septimus looked at Conradin with his light saber, a surprise to be sure.

"You were going to shoot a defenseless girl!?" Conradin punched the Mando in the helmit, though it was perhaps not the brightest move. He clutched his hand in pain and was kicked away by Septimus.

Barriss recovered and continued her combat with him, clashing her lightsaber with his blade.

Septimus launched himself in the air and prepared to give her a taste of death from above. Barriss jumped up with the Force to meet him in midair.

They clashed once in a bright spasm of light from her saber, both seemed to float in a moment of time. Barriss landed gracefully, ending in a pose like a dancer.

Septimus landed on his feet, paused for a second, and fell over dead.

Barriss looked over at Senator Hadranus "Are you alright, Senator?" She looked over his bruises and quickly concentrated her powers on him.

"I'm sorry I caused trouble. I could not just stand by...."

"On the contrary, I am very grateful for your intervention. I have to get you to safety now. We'll discuss your reckless behavior later. Among other things." She glanced down at his light saber. Conradin sighed. Things just became exponentially complicated as she took his hand and ran to safety. 

 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K_jFYI62Gdg 

 

Satine had finally knocked down Adia and kicked away the saber from her. The saber slid towards the feet of Obi-wan Kenobi.

"Hello there!" He grinned at her as he picked up the saber.

Satine took large steps towards him "Give me the Dark Saber! I am not in the mood to be polite!"

Obi-wan activated the saber and they began to duel. He was somewhat amused, but Satine was all business.

"Really, Duchess, you must mind your temper, it is causing you to waste energy. Surely we can have a good talk instead of all this nasty fighting!"

Obi-wan whirled like a dancing dervish to counter her attacks, but he was not quite as skilled with two light sabers like he was with just one. Satine was holding her own against him.

He knocked off her helmit in one of their skirmishes, and was momentarily stunned by her harsh, beautiful features. Her hair blew in the wind and he was a little hypnotized by her charisma.

"My apologies, Duchess..." Obi-wan smiled slightly, but was sincerely apologetic "....I did not realize what grace and loveliness I was up against-Whoop!"

Obi-wan had backed away out of courtesy. He was enjoying too much of his own chivalrous antics to realize how close he was to the edge of the building.

Obi-wan plummeted off the edge. Satine jumped after him, wondering if this foolish young man who tried to be witty ever fought a war or knew what it was to struggle. 

Regardless of her thoughts, she could not let him just die from clumsiness.

Satine fired up her jet pack and roared to him. Swiftly they grabbed each other. Obi-wan tightly gripped the handle of the dark saber as she swerved her whole body to keep from smashing into the ground.

"Give me the Saber Jedi, or I will drop you!" Satine did not allow him the luxury of enjoying being so close to her.

"You could have just let me fall and collected the saber. I am grateful for the rescue." He continued to smile.

Satine tried to remain professional and business like as she held him close. The young Jedi did not fully appreciate the gravity of his situation, but at least he was courteous and did not try to struggle. She also admired his fighting skills, worthy of her steel. For a moment, she could not help admiring his handsome features as well. But those were just indulgent thoughts and she had to put such things out of her mind. Her first duty was to Mandalore.

"You fought bravely, Jedi, but you are clumsy. Your Master should punish you for not concentrating more. Train, so that one day, we may have....a more proper duel." She lectured him. A hint of a smile crossed her face.

They landed softly on the ceremonial platform.

Obi-wan still smiled slightly as she took the Dark Saber from him "Tell me Duchess, how will your rule of Mandalore be better than Almec's?"

"I rule by the will of the people. It is with their support that I have any power at all...."

Satine walked towards the edge, all media and eyes were on her as she raised the black saber like a beacon of hope to her people.

"Mando'ade!!! Mhi solus tome!!" She shouted triumphantly.

The crowds below erupted in cheers, in one voice "Mhi ba'juri verde!! MESH'LA AD!""

Most of the Jedi looked on in shock, wondering if they had faced a terrible defeat. Dooku and Mace gathered the others together as the remaining Mandalorians formed around Satine. Only one person was killed in all the fighting, but the day's consequences were far greater.

Obi-wan looked at Satine with mild admiration for being devoted to her cause as much as he was devoted to the Jedi Order.

Siri Tachi nudged him "Hey, you dropped your jaw." She said with some snark, pulling him to safety. The Jedi put up a good fight but the battle was coming to a close, and it was a draw for most.

"You also made my heart stop with that fall. I'm going to have to help you with that in the future."

"Sorry, I was distracted. I must be fatigued from battle..." Obi-wan tried to pass it off, but he wasn't fooling her. Siri still smiled, glad that Obi-wan was not seriously hurt.

"At least it wasn't boring. However, I should warn you, Kenobi. Looking at the Duchess the way you did.....it could get you expelled from the Jedi."

Obi-wan was a little surprised at her blunt comment. "You mean I looked at her like the blood feuding enemy that tried to kill me in the air!"

"If that's the story you're sticking to...." Siri helped him rejoin the others, and they prepared to make their way back to Coruscant.

Satine launched herself into the sky, flying over the crowd. The other Mandalorians joined her, flying like a parade over the cheering throngs.

Today, Satine solidified her place in Mandalorian history, she had won the hearts and minds of her people, the greatest prize of all. And one day, she would claim the throne or die trying as a child of Mandalore.

Today, Almec was still in power, but faced a humiliation. He would never publicly admit it, but the sympathy he expected from the attack never materialized among the people. It was civil war, and he was on the defense.

Today, The Jedi felt a defeat, but they gained the sympathy of the galactic Republic, and Valorum's undying gratitude for their swift actions to hold off the attack.

 

Jango flew over the crowd, past the woman, Jessica. She looked up with her child and watched him soar. She might have called out his name and made him notice, but she was filled with pride, and knew that his destiny was elsewhere. They had a history, a memory. She held her child up and watched the man she loved in another life go by.

"Mhi solus tome, Cyar'ika. Mhi solus dhar'tome." She whispered to her child.

The sun set on Mandalore, and Fate weaved a new path for many who were there.


End file.
